The Five's School Lives
by FatmaRoraima
Summary: The FIVE BRONZIES are going to attend a formal SCHOOL for the first time in their crazy little parody called life! Will they be able to keep their covers as normal students? What disturbing secrets will be revealed while they are set out on and busy with the "not-so-easy-to-adjust-to school lives"? Jealousy? Pairings? Sorry if there's any mispells, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Enrolled?

**Saints + School = !?**

Summary: The divine turned bronze boys are going to school! On top of that, not just any school, it's a prestigious all boys school! Other than the hard-to-move-in fancy uniforms and the very long school hours and clubs to choose, more problems arise with grudging enemies nearby and the need to keep their identities in check, on top of that the heated looks they receive from their schoolmates aren't helping either. So how'll they deal with all that? What's with Hyoga threatening the guys trying to get near Shun? That's Ikki's thing, and why would Shiryu be so protective of Seiya in front of his own classmates? Where's Ikki? Sleeping in the janitor's closet?

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya.

The Five's School Lives

"YOU WHAT!?", Seiya, Hyoga, and Ikki screamed in unison as they sprang up as though they just saw a bug they terribly dislike. While Shiryu and Shun only gape; frozen in spot, looking at Saori with pure disbelieve and so does the others.

Hyoga whirled his head around before clutching his lips together and holding out his hand, "Lemme get this straight, you think we need to socialize and see the 'modern world' when we all live in the 21st century and bean dwelling with like hundredths of people in sanctuary and you think that us being home-schooled still isn't enough?", he pointed out.

"Yeah", Saori replied firm yet lightly as if it isn't a big deal. Unfortunately, the boys who's never been closer to anything like a "normal school" further than the training ground, it is a big deal to suddenly pop into the public life further than the orphanages.

"Miss Saori, you do know we're saints and we've never really exposed ourselves so much in public aside from the orphanage and the village nearby Sanctuary", Shiryu stated calm as ever, or at least, attempted to sound so.

"Yes, well, this foundation (Graud) is getting bigger, and growing pretty fast as you all may have known, and I may need help from you guys or at least one of you to help me run it. To do that you need to know about the outside world and learn to socialize", Saori explained.

The eldest amongst them scoffed, "Didn't we socialize enough? In sanctuary?", with that said the brunette snorted and silently muttered to himself, "look who's talking", Ikki for once decided to be a bit patient (in his level) while being able to swear he busted an artery he continued, "besides, can't you just appoint one of us you see fit and send him to school?", he finished as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeaa, like Shun or Shiryu", Seiya continued with his rather comical thinking look, only to receive glares from Shiryu and Ikki (being the over-protective brother he is) and a look of pure fear from Shun.

"No, because I just had to be fair don't I? I'll select who and who will be helping me around here is Japan for some errands and who will be watching over sanctuary 24/7 after a semester in school", smiling rather brightly much to the boys' discomfort, for once the goddess actually made her divine saints sigh in defeat. "You're starting school tomorrow, I got them the records of your studies and they are mostly impressed by how good you guys are homeschooled so the principal decided to not only accept you but let you skip the grade. You'll all be in high school from the first day of school. Seiya in 10th grade with Shun, well, Shun you can actually skip more classes but I decided that it'll be best if someone keeps an eye on Seiya", the goddess winked ignoring the faces as pale as ghosts and moves on to continuing her little horrific tale after receiving a 'hey!' from the protesting Seiya, "Hyoga will be an 11th grader, and Shiryu and Ikki will be 12th graders and don't you even try to run from this, you won't get away with it".

The divine turned bronzies could have sworn they saw the Athena incarnate glow red with a being somewhat ten times more terrifying than death itself snickering behind her. Oh dear, what future lies ahead, an option they know is, it's probably the end of the world. Saori turned to leave but stopped in track and turned to face them "and oh, I'm not going to that school because it's an all-boys school, I got my own school experiences years ago so I don't need to go with you, but if you need anything, call me, and be careful… you do know how boys get in an all-boys school right?", they definitely do not like where this is going. "well, not that I mind you guys getting in relationship with anyone or anything but… just be careful, they might be a bit… touchy… if you know what I mean", she tilted her head and a little smirk before turning to leave and shutting the door behind her, leaving the five already ghost pale saints to pause for a moment before screaming in unison "NANIIIIIIIIIIIII!?", yep, that's how they swallowed the dreaded info.

Time Lapse

(a night before the first school day)

"Sooo… we're supposed to be using this stupid uniform and go to this stupid school and attend the stupid classes?", Blabbed the Pegasus who just emerged from the shower with only a towel, while examining the uniform they're supposed to use the next day.

"Yeah, more or less", Hyoga replied dryly without even looking at the younger while carrying on examining his own uniform, his own is like Seiya's only bigger in size obviously. "This school's a prestigious one huh… freakin fancy uniform freakin long school hours", the blonde murmured only to get an ever-so-Seiya reply from the other. In a room with him alone just doesn't give a chance for a non-idiotic reply, (N/A: you guys can guess/decide what).

That's when a knock on the door broke the irritating moment, in an equally irritating way, "ugh, come in", Hyoga replied dryly. A certain dragon saint emerged with an amused almost-grin and shook his head.

Shiryu walked past them and headed to the slightly dusty, abandoned smelling shelves, "So, ready for the first day of school?".

"no, heck we didn't even got interviewed", Hyoga sighed, tossing the wardrobe closed, "and why are you here?", he questioned rather dryly.

"Well… Saori-san does have her ways", the eldest stated calmly although reeking reluctance. "besides, it can't be all that bad, can it?", Shiryu stated instead, ignoring the ice saint's question, the other doesn't seem to mind though as he starts to look around the shelves seemingly looking for something trivial.

Seiya plopped himself up lazily, "not bad my ass, as if homeschooling and training wasn't bad enough". Irritated, but for once, the others couldn't agree more.

"By the way", Shiryu brought up, automatically making the other two face him, "The Miss said it's best if we go by cover names that we've already been registered by, spare me the question - Miss saori said she'll explain tomorrow, we've had enough pressure for a day.".

Ignoring Seiya rather irritating statement of a 'she's not wrong!' the dragon continued, "we'll all have the same lastnames, Kido, as it has been claimed that we're all stepbrothers. Hyoga, you'll be going by the name 'Ondrea'", "Slavic", Hyoga acknowledge with a one way nod while pointing out, receiving a nod from Shiryu and an outburst from Seiya, one of the other two could've sworn they busted an artery for good, "What kinda name is that?! Yeesh, you'll never be popular with that name man", he stated only to get a smug remark from Hyoga, "oh you'll see."

"Children please.", Shiryu coughed, "Seiya, yours will be 'Stefon'", with that Seiya almost sprang up the way he did when goddess announced the crazy school life project "What the- Saori's gone insane!" , if Hyoga hadn't been bursting in laughter loud enough when the older stated the name by now he has reached maximum loud-ti-tude "Greek!". Shiyu chuckled lightly and shook his head at the two, "OK, that's enough, so mine will be 'Hiroshi', Shun's 'Yuki', and Ikki's 'Axia'. Oh, one last thing, Saori will pose as our mother -I know she's just as young as we are but just... deal with it, goodnight", with that he walked out the door leaving the Seiya to mumble-grumble on how unfair it is that Shiryu got the most normal name. Shiryu can't help but glance back at the cheery door and chuckle one last time for the night.

Cielle: Heyyy, badly written? Yes I know, sorry 'bout that, not really in the mood to look over it too much while trying to think about how to make the next part interesting. By the way, if you have any suggestions on what you want to see happen you can PM me or put in on the review! It'll be much appreciated. I'll really consider it. Pairing will actually depend, but ShunxHyoga is absolute, as for the others (Shiryu, Ikki, Seiya)… it's up to you guys.

I know a few people might want the other stories that are not currently progressing be continued before I write another fic. Sorry, but really, I'd NEVER abandon a story before it's completed. I just need… awhile (depends) to continue it, but once again, I'D NEVER DISCONTINUE a story.

Chapter's question: How should the uniform look like? (The first design that crossed my mind is Kurama's –from Yu Yu Hakusho- uniform but somehow it just doesn't… click… y'know? But if no one suggests anything then I guess I'll go with it).


	2. Chapter 2: This place is a school?

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya

Warning: a rather OOC Saori/Athena

"Umm… are you guys questioning Saori's sanity as much as I am right now?", Seiya, as always, in front of all the others but same as them, stopped in tract as soon as they stepped around five feet from the limo that sent them there. The rest only 'Hn'-ed, yep, that's all they can reply. Typical people would feel blessed to even be able to witness such architecture, the monumental building, unfortunately claimed to be a school; their school, almost terrifies the five.

Clearly matching their fancy uniforms (I'll let you guys imagine it yourselves for now, I'm going to decide what it'll be like for the next chapter) perfectly the school if pictured would look like the French's late King and Queens', only this one is adorned with plenty of Greek-like statues and in fact some of the separated buildings look like Pantheons. The school itself is huge, with gardens around that would look like those of the Victorian era earls'.

The goddess' incarnate emerged not long after behind them, stifling a giggle, "Well, what do you think?".

The five gulped, including Ikki (!?). "It's… Hideous!", Seiya exclaimed, as stupid as he is outside battle fields, he's transpired from the fact that the young lady just got back to her rather twisted self for a bit now and little did he know she may as well strangle him to the verge of death in that very second.

Time lapse (a little)

"Bye now! Behave!", Saori waved at the saints as they began to walk beyond the gates. The five waved back, of course, four while sweat dropping and one… you can guess who… his face has beaten up to an anime styled pulp. As the goddess entered the limo to leave, the saints left looked… very, very relieved.

Shiryu sighed, "well, brace yourselves guys, this is gonna be a looongg day". Well, school's a terrible idea from first glance, but facing a not-so-happy goddess is terrifying, so yeah, they'll give school a shot.

Cielle: Short! I know, but this will be the shortest chapter in this story, I promise! I don't know if I'm going to make Saori a bit saner soon, but I don't think she's going to appear in more than a few lines the next chapter. They're going to live in dormitories most likely after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Goldies!

**Disclaimer: not mine… not even in my dream or nightmares it is.**

**So, my friend recommended these uniforms from Diabolik Lovers to me and I think they're more or less perfect for such an elite school.**

**Seiya – Ayato's uniform (yep, this is Seiya's alright)**

**Shiryu – Reiji's uniform (this uniform is just sooo Shiryu)**

**Hyoga – Subaru's uniform (cold… somehow)**

**Shun – Kanato's uniform (cute!... and creepy)**

**Ikki – Shu's uniform(err… unorderly… typical of the students who love to nap between periods in the hallways, and to think this is an elite school)**

So… Saori left them… for the first day of school; in the history of the year and their lives. Well, here they go… when they walked aimlessly and entered the first building, seemingly the main lobby, Hyoga scoffed, Seiya literally toppled, and the others… they can only gape even more like gold fishes in the microwave alive, literally. As beautiful as the place is; though it just _had_ to have a glass ceiling similar to that of Pandora's Heinstein Castle before they crash landed (they saw it from above but seems like the interiors are predictably similar to this one; it's glass, duh).

Out of nowhere Shun shivered, grabbing the others' attention, at the same, returning them to sanity after zoning out in their own pseudo spaces. "Guys, I have a bad feeling on who's coming this way", the greenette eyed his right, the four then followed his gaze. Only to find a silhouette of none other than.. WHAT!?

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? NANIII!?", was all their reaction as the figure came to light, fixing his glasses, closing his book, and adjusting his rather Victorian looking vest (seen Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji when he smuggled himself to school with Ciel as a dorm supervisor?). The five stood there frozen after their rather unruly outbursts.

The figure coughed his annoyance out, "do you mind", he rather said rather irritably.

Hyoga's the first to regain his ability of real speech, well, sorta, "C-Ca.. CAMUS-SENSEI!?", thankfully the lobby, for whatever reason, is completely deserted for the moment being.

"Hyoga…", the turquoise haired warned cold yet calmly, threats dripping from his voice, "I'm a teacher here, I thought Athena informed you-", "HEYYY~! Camussss! Oh, the boys are here. Hey guy, what's up?", being cut off, the Aquarius saint needn't turn to see what the big blob coming their way is. The five had various expressions plastered on, aware of Camus' annoyance.

Instead of freezing Milo into a human shaped popsicle he dryly said, "Mr. Papandrea,", he warned, "I'd prefer you call me by my proper name, Loukas Nathanael if you please. Even if I myself despise it to the pits of hell and back someone may be watching", the icy eyed saint half whispered the last part. Seems like the Scorpion only heard the very first part; he ended scoffing at the name and muttering nonsense, if they didn't know better they'd think that he's about to sulk like a child.

"Wait, wait, since when did you guys use those… names", Hyoga who would never intentionally insult his mentor by the slightest bit in an eternity tried his best to help not to say 'names' with a tone that would be well suited for something he find repulsive.

The goldies half glared at him, "Ask the goddess, it was her idea", the two chorused. Collectable 'oh's echoed the area.

On the other hand, Shiryu seem to hear the last part of what Camus said, "Did you say someone may be watching?", carefully not to be heard. The atmosphere suddenly turned grimly silent.

"We'll catch on that later, too much echoes, now, please take out your notebook and pens, and _listen carefully_", ordered Milo surprisingly wisely sounding.

The five freshmen 'why'ed, "NOW", Camus pressed, the room suddenly turned chilly, naturally, any sane ordered one would abide to his command. Since the five still think life is worthwhile one way or another, and so they did as they were told.

Camus' ever so demonic icy demeanor's getting the best of them, even Ikki.

Time Lapse…

The divine turned bronzies are now wondering aimlessly around the gigantic school. Camus and Milo are suddenly called by Aioria for something urgent. They're supposed to be their guide since they're new there but after giving them notes to write on the new gold saints' names they are urged to leave.

Shun's first to speak up once again. "When you get past the somewhat cruel reality that we're going to school now, this place's kinda gorgeous. Don't you think?", the Andromeda smiled.

"Hn", the others chorused.

He continue, but this time keeping his voice low, "but…", Shun stopped in his track making the other's stop in theirs. "All the gold saints are here.", he said while 'examining' the fresh writings on his notebook's last page, "the gold saints are all here, even Shion and Kanon. Something's up, it's big".

Hyoga nodded at that, "seems like the crazy lady's not so crazy after all. We can think about that later Shun. Let's head to the headmaster's office now". He led Shun by the arm resulting a glare from Ikki and a somewhat goofy grin on Seiya's.

Shiryu only smiled warmly at the sight before looking back down to the map handed by Aioria, the Leo seem to know it's Camus' duty to show them around and bring them to headmaster's to get an introduction and what to do what not or so, plus their classes and schedules, "we better get going, we don't wanna be late on our first day of school now do we?".

The Dragon walked on and the others follows, if he didn't know better Seiya's just murmuring something out of sense but he can make out what he said by just hearing a few letters of it, 'I don't even mind not coming to this damned hell hole ever'. Shiryu chuckled, "well Seiya, good luck with making your dreams come true. Let me enlighten you though. What Miss Saori got in store for a quitter, we will never know", even the others shivered at that.

Much to Ikki's annoyance, that made Shun literally felt the need to snuggle on Hyoga for comfort as he patted his head.

Not taking the defeat Ikki placed his rough yet warm hand on Shun's shoulder, when his baby brother looked at him with a somewhat mushy face that urged him to laugh he open his arms and offer the embrace which the younger took. Both he and Hyoga exchange dark, sharp looks, before catching on with the others. Shun in his brother's arm but still holding hands with Hyoga.

Time Lapse…

After some painful walking and argument, thanks to Shiryu's top notch navigation they finally reached the-for-some-reason, a door that looked like it's what's between a torture chamber and them. Ok, that was an exaggeration; the door is the fanciest they've passed by far. If they didn't know any better they'd think it's made of pure gold.

The fancy door though, never hindered their mind from the uncomfortable thought of the 'torture chamber' for some reason, seems like Saori's still plastered on the back of their minds. Well, they'll never know.

Enough with that, Hyoga knocked on the door and to their surprise, it suddenly opened on it's own. Seeing the embroidered "Welcome" on the mat Seiya and Hyoga shrugged and led the entrance. It's a pretty big door. Wonder what's in store for them.

**I'm still not sure whether to make them all appear, but just in case they're needed in this messed up little parody called school life here's their names (the name in front are the surnames):**

**Shion: Galanis Vlasios**

**Saga: Leventis Sebastianos**

**Kanon: Leventis Theron**

**Milo: Papandrea Aison**

**Camus: Loukas Nathanael**

**Aphrodite: Myron Daidalos**

**Mu: Galanis Raphael**

**Shaka: Petrakis Shivalli**

**Shura: Livas Iakchos**

**Aldebran: Nicolaides Abiron**

**Dohko: Palamara Hesperos**

**Aiolia: Maragos Dysmas**

**Aiolos: Maragos Dorieus**

**If you don't like 'em, you can always tell me. I'm not happy with those names either, somehow.**


End file.
